


Noble Problems

by witchbreaker



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, M/M, victorian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchbreaker/pseuds/witchbreaker
Summary: A hard-working character is suddenly pushed into the sphere of royal attention. Prompt 8 of Kakairu Summer Fest.





	1. Chapter 1

 "What?"  

Iruka should probably put together a better response than that but is the only that comes to mind. Of all the things, he considered Count Sarutobi was going to talk to him about at their monthly luncheon this is not one of them. 

"The pay is quite good and the Uzumakis do not scrimp when it comes to their servants." 

"I-I'm sure they don't." That is really beside the point. The Uzumakis are from an old dukedom. Minato Uzumaki is a famed general that single handily won the war. Even their casts off were probably finer things than Iruka would ever see in his life. Their money made it mind boggling that they wanted him to tutor their only child. "Why me?" 

"The Uzumakis have had difficulty keeping a tutor. Naruto is a talented trickster. He has run off the last three with his antics. I believe that you have unique qualifications to teach him." Count Sarutobi says with a smile. 

Iruka scratches his scar hoping that he isn't blushing. He had been a hellion as a child which meant he knew all the tricks and pranks that a lonely orphan desperate for attention could come up with. 

"Since you mentioned that you were hoping to move towards private instruction now that the orphanage has more teachers, I saw fit to mention your name to the Uzumakis. They agreed to give you a chance." 

It isn't really an offer Iruka can turn down. The money alone makes him consider it but he also has to keep in mind that nobles don't usually take well to being rejected. If he wants to have any chance at gaining a reputation as a private tutor he'll have to take the job. It doesn't matter if it is leagues away from the only home he has ever known or the social circle the Uzumakis live in is so high above Iruka's that he gets nervous just thinking about it.  

"There are so many things I won't be able to teach him." Iruka says. "Everything I learned about etiquette I learned from you." 

And despite Count Sarutobi's title, he cares little for it. Iruka knows how to interact with nobility without causing a scandal but that’s a far cry from being fluent in the many layers of their language. 

"Naruto is only six. You will not be expected to teach him court manners." Count Sarutobi dismisses.

Iruka stares down at his tea. Well, there goes his last escape. Count Sarutobi has thoroughly shot down all possible reasons for him turning down the position. He should have expected this as soon as the elderly noble had told him of the offer. Despite his friendly appearance, Count Sarutobi could very stubborn. Iruka just isn’t used to that stubbornness being directed at him. 

“Please tell the Duke and Duchess that I will be happy to teach their son.” 

“Excellent.” Count Sarutobi’s shoulders move down slightly and Iruka realizes that they had been tensed. “I will send a letter informing them of your acceptance today.” 

“Thank you for this opportunity, Count Sarutobi.” Despite Iruka’s misgivings about this, he really is grateful. Count Sarutobi has always been incredibly kind to him. Without him, Iruka would be an ignorant boy with no options and less resources. Instead he is a well-to-do man with a solid reputation as a strict teacher in the local orphange. If this job goes well, Iruka could find himself finally in a position to pay back Count Sarutobi for all his kindness. 

“Think nothing of it.” Count Sarutobi insists. “I am sure you will do well in the position.”   

Iruka smiles at the praise but the sense of foreboding doesn’t go away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Iruka steps outside of the carriage, straightens his coat, and looks upon his new home. The sight makes him want to get back in the carriage. 

It is huge. A proper mansion that towers over the gate and walls the surround it. The plants that are lining the road that led up to it are flowering and in impeccable condition. There are ornaments on the gates that are gilded. There is more money on one of those doors than Iruka made all of last year. It is a far cry from the merchant class port city, he had come from. 

"Mr. Umino?" A man in precisely tailored servant clothing comes forward. It fits him like a glove and judging by the vibrant colors is newer than anything Iruka owns. It makes him feel self-conscience of his coat. It is his best but the spots where it tore and he had to stitch it back together are obvious.

"Ah, yes." Iruka forces his discomfort into the back of his mind so that he can work in making a good first impression. He reached into his pocket and produced the letter of introduction Count Sarutobi had made to prove his identity. "I'm sorry for the delay. We ran into a bad storm during the journey."

"It is not a problem. It is storm season after all." The servant took the letter and opened it. His pitch black eyes scan the paper. Obviously, he is satisfied with it as he puts it away and holds out his hand for Iruka to shake. "My name is Tenzo."

“It is nice to meet you.” Iruka says shaking it. 

“I feel the same, please follow me.” Tenzo turns around with precision. Iruka grabs his bag from the carriage and does his best to catch up quickly. He rushes by trees and flowers that are precisely trimmed. They enter through the front door and Iruka tries not to notice that the house is just as extravagant on the inside as it is on the outside. He takes comfort in the fact that all of it is old. The decorations went out of style before he was born and the well-kept look of the place doesn’t hide the fact it was built a very long time ago. 

“Your room is on the second floor.” Tenzo says once Iruka is beside him. He leads them down towards what is clearly the servant section. On the way, they pass by a purple haired maid who inspects Iruka with her eyes but otherwise went on her way. “Here it is. I apologize for its appearance.” 

It is a nice room. There is a comfortable looking bed with fresh sheets, a dresser that will easily fit all of his clothes, a solid looking desk and chair set in the corner, and a window looking out to a vegetable garden. There are no flourishes to it but that suits Iruka just fine. 

“This is a fine room. I don’t need much.” He says as he places his bag down. “Will I be able to wash up before meeting the Duke and Duchess?” 

“Their Graces are not here at the moment. Sir Kakashi is running the household in their absence.” 

Iruka frowns at that. He would have thought that the royal couple would have been at home to meet the one teaching their son. 

“Sir Kakashi won’t care about your appearance. He will want to see you as soon as possible.” 

“I see.” Iruka brushes his coat and hopes that he doesn’t look too out of sorts from the journey. “Then we best go see him.” 

Tenzo takes him on a roundabout route to the man. They pass by the kitchen, getting waylaid by a man with more enthusiasm than Iruka has ever witness and truly gigantic eyebrows, a library that Iruka has no doubt he will be spending his free time in, and a myriad of halls before exiting to the back of the mansion. Unlike the front, this is populated by vegetables and fruit patches. There are a few oak trees farther back. The largest one has a swing tied to its branches. Iruka can make out a little boy with bright yellow hair swinging in it. There is an old man right next to him, reading a book while leaning against the tree. He closes his book and walks over to the pair. 

Once closer, Iruka realizes he has made a mistake. Sir Kakashi can’t be more than a few years older than himself. His hair has gone prematurely grey but up close it is less a sign of old age and more of an attraction. Then again, up close, Sir Kakashi is a devastatingly attractive man. Iruka finds himself nervous for a reason he was certainly _not_ expecting. He tries to take the sudden sexual feelings and shove them into the deepest corner of his mind. He’s a grown man not a boy who can’t control his base urges. He can speak with a handsome man without tripping over himself. Truly. 

“Iruka Umino, I presume.” Kakashi says. One of his eyes is hidden behind an eye patch but the oother is taking in every detail of Iruka with an uncaring glance. The tutor has to fight against shivering. 

“Yes,” Iruka gets out. “You must be Sir Kakashi. Mr. Tenzo mentioned that you are in charge of the household?” 

“I am. All important decisions are run by me.” There is something unwelcoming about his tone. It puts a damper on Iruka’s attraction which is a relief at this point. 

“Then I would like to discussion Master Naruto’s education with you. It would be a great help if I knew where the last tutor left off and what I am expected to cover.” 

“We can discuss it after dinner.” 

“Good.” There is a beat that turns into an uncomfortable lull. “Is that Master Naruto?” Iruka looks to the boy no longer playing on the swing. He is watching the adults talk with great interest. 

“Yes. That is Marquees Naruto Uzumaki. Heir to Duke Minato and Duchess Kushina.” Despite the weight that Sir Kakashi gives to his titles, Naruto doesn’t look that much different from the boys Iruka has already taught. 

“Then I’d best introduce myself. Excuse me, gentlemen.” He leaves their awkward group and walks over to the swing. Naruto eyes him suspiciously. “Hello Master Naruto, my name is Iruka Umino and I will be your tutor.” 

“You can’t be my teacher. You’re too young.” Ah, the logic of children. 

“How do you know how old I am? I could be ancient.” Iruka asks knowing better than to be offended. 

Naruto thinks about that for a second. “You do look as old as Kakashi so I guess you could be ancient.” 

Iruka hears a small offended noise come from the man in question. There’s a little bit of mischief in Naruto’s eyes that says that comment was more for Kakashi than Iruka. Iruka smiles a little. This isn’t so bad. 

“Where are you from?” 

“The city of Tai Gaizuko. It is very far from here and by the sea.” 

“What’s it like? Did you always live there? What did you do? Did it have ramen?” Naruto questions come so quickly that Iruka doesn’t have time to answer until the boy stops to draw a breath. He holds back a laugh. Yes, Naruto isn’t that different from any of the other boys he has taught. All curious and blunt and far too energetic for their own good. Iruka answers the questions as best he can. Naruto just asks more and they talk until dinner is ready. By then, Iruka is feeling fairly confident that this will not be as bad as he thought it would be.


	3. Chapter 3

_I am going to murder him._

Iruka trudges down the stairs to find the little fox that had placed a paint can over a door. Technically, it had not been on his door but hanging from the ceiling by a series of strings that emptied it once the door had been opened. It was a small paint can so it had gotten mainly his hair and his shirt. It doesn’t really matter. Iruka knows that this will take forever to get out. 

Naruto is not a cruel child. His tricks, while incredibly annoying, have never done any lasting harm. He doesn’t try to bully Hatake’s dogs or trip Iruka down the stairs. No, what Naruto is _bored_. There are no other children in the mansion for him to play with. The adults, while dedicated to him, don’t really know what to do with a small child and are, frankly, no replacement for playmates his own age. The size of the mansion’s grounds combined with the fact that the nearest town is a good hour’s walk away means there is very little to keep a boy occupied. 

So, Naruto causes mischief. Iruka, since his arrival, has proven to be his favorite target. The combination of his temper and ability to spot most of Naruto’s traps long before he falls into them makes Naruto doubly determined to prank his tutor as often as possible. 

“My, my, tutor, that is an interesting look.” Hatake says, standing by the entrance way to the kitchens. If this bastard is here then Naruto must be nearby. The head of the household rarely leaves the boy alone though he is content to ignore him unless Naruto proves particularly insistent. 

“Where is he?” Iruka demands. Three weeks ago, he would have been too embarrassed to be this rude. That was three weeks ago. Now, Iruka doesn’t give a damn. Neither does anyone else in this household. Short of murdering someone, nobody cares about Iruka’s politeness or lack there. It is the one good thing about those living here. 

“Who? Tenzo? I believe he is in the gardens.” 

Iruka feels a pounding in his temple as he bites back a response filled with curses he learned from sailors back home. Hatake is doing this to get a rise out of him and Iruka refuses to give him the satisfaction of succeeding. 

“Master Naruto.” He grits out. Hatake shrugs and leans against the wall. 

“I have no idea.” He blatantly lies. Iruka wants to strangle him. Or screw him hard. Really, he is getting less and less particular about which one. Because no matter how much of an ass Hatake is, he is still handsome. He knows it too because the way he is leaning draws the eyes to his tall, fit, form. Iruka is not sure when Hatake realized he finds him attractive but he curses it anyway. 

“Of course you don’t, Lord Hatake.” Iruka spits back. Hatake’s mouth goes tight and he almost glares at Iruka. 

Iruka shouldn’t get so much satisfaction out of the fact that Kakashi Hatake’s proper title annoys the man but he does. The rest of the staff call him Sir Kakashi because he was knighted for his military service and he hates being reminded of his noble blood. Something to do with his father that no one is willing to talk about. Iruka only calls him Lord when he is incredible annoyed with the man which, considering this is Hatake, is quite frequently. 

“I would have thought that someone recommended by Count Sarutobi would be able to keep track of one child.” It is a low blow that another time would have sent Iruka into a fit. Currently, however, he has to find a fox and discipline him before he can set up another prank and it is not even time for breakfast yet. 

Iruka brushes by Hatake which unfortunately allowing him to have the last word. Naruto is not in the dinning room or the kitchens. Going with his gut instinct, Iruka checks his own room. Sure enough, the fox is there. Naruto is tinkering with his desk. Obviously, he is trying to set a trap that will go off when Iruka opens on of his draws. To do so he has shoved all of Iruka’s personal belongings to the side. The photo of Iruka’s parents at their wedding, one of the few he has of them, is balancing precariously at the edge. 

“Found you.” 

Naruto jumps. “Uh, Mr. Iruka! I didn’t see you there!” The boy smiles nervously before realizing that Iruka is covered in paint and starts laughing. Iruka doesn’t find any of this remotely amusing. He points a finger at Naruto. 

“Laugh all you want now, Master Naruto. You will not be doing so later.” Iruka threatens. 

“Come on!” Naruto is only mildly perturbed by the threat. “It wasn’t meant for you! It was for Genma! I had a lot better prank for you.” He waves his hands at the mess on the desk; hitting several things in the process. 

The picture of Iruka’s parents smashes on the floor. The tutor sees red. Naruto must have realized he has crossed a line because he pales and quickly steps away from the glass. Iruka lunges at the boy, intent on grabbing him so he can’t escape discipline again, but Naruto wiggles out of his grasp. 

They dash around the room. Naruto proving the he is part monkey as well as part fox. Iruka fakes going left and manages to corner him near the window. Iruka stalks towards him. Naruto eyes dart around, looking for any exit. Iruka opens his mouth to tell him that there is nowhere from him to go when Naruto makes a choice that Iruka hadn’t considered. 

He leaps for the window, clearly intent on trying to scale down the outside wall. Iruka is struck by the stupidity of trying something like that when they are so far up. The dumbfounded feeling turns to horror as Naruto gets halfway out the window and then slips. He starts tumbling out, arms flailing hoping to catch onto something that is not there. 

Iruka dashes forward. His hands wrap around the boy’s shirt but he is now completely out of the window. Iruka feels very little hands desperately grab at his arms. Iruka, himself, is halfway out the window trying to hold onto Naruto. For one terrible moment, he thinks that he won’t be able to pull him inside but Iruka plants his feet against the wall and drags them both in. 

They fall to the floor. Neither moves as the near miss leaves them both breathless. Iruka holds onto Naruto tightly as the boy shakes. 

“What are _earth_ were you thinking?” Iruka demands. “You could have _died!_ ”

“You were really mad.” Naruto mumbles. It is such a small, weak sound that Iruka deflates.

“I was only going to put you to cleaning out the cellar.” Iruka tells him, his voice much softer. “Just like I did when you ruined dinner last week. I wasn’t going to _hurt_ you.” 

“How was I supposed to know that?” 

Iruka maneuvers the two of them so that he can look Naruto in the eyes. There are tears at the edges of them. 

“I will not ever hurt you.” Iruka tells the young boy. “No matter what no harm will come to you while I’m around.” 

“You got really angry over a picture.” Naruto points out. Iruka breathes in. He needs it order to talk about his parents. 

“My mother and father died a long time ago. I was only a few years older than you when it happened.” He explains. “There was a fire in our building. We got out but the blaze spread to the houses connected to ours. They went into it to save people. They did but…but they didn’t make it out again. That photograph is one of the few things I have left of them.” 

“…oh.” 

“That picture is very important to me so, yes, I was very upset that it was smashed.” Iruka continues so that he can change the subject. He doesn’t like talking about his parents. It makes him remember the blaze that took their lives. The heat of the fire and smell of burnt flesh are things he likes to forget. “You owe me an apology for breaking it.” 

“I’m sorry Mr. Iruka.” The words are heartfelt. Iruka can see it all over Naruto’s face. 

“Apology accepted.” Iruka gets them both to their feet and wipes away Naruto’s tears. “We should go to breakfast. Afterwards, you will need to clean up the mess upstairs.”

“What about this mess?” Naruto looks at the fallen picture and papers. 

“I will take care of it but from now on, no pranks in my room.” Iruka gets serious at the last bit. 

“Yes, Mr. Iruka.” 

Normally, Iruka expects the command will be broken as soon as he turns his back on the boy but Naruto seems sincere this time. Iruka shoos him out for a moment so that he can change his paint-dyed clothes for fresh ones. Once that is done he picks up the picture with the dyed shirt. The frame is badly dented and a quarter of the glass is gone but the photograph itself seems unharmed. A small mercy that sets him at ease. He puts it back in its place. He will find a replacement frame later. 

Iruka finds Naruto waiting outside his door, still looking ashamed. They get to breakfast and the rest of the day proceeds with a calmness that lasts until the three whole days. Then Naruto is back to his normal mischievous self. 

However, he does keeps his promise and stays out of Iruka’s room.


	4. Chapter 4

Iruka is enjoying a rare moment of free time when Naruto finds him. A highly unusual act considering Iruka just released him from his studies an hour ago so that the boy could enjoy this pleasant summer afternoon. He suspected that Naruto would play with Hatake's dogs until dinner. Instead, he is bouncing towards Iruka with something concealed behind his back.

"Close your eyes!" Naruto insists as soon as he is directly in front of Iruka. "And hold out your hands."

Iruka has a gut feeling that something wet, dirty, or sticky is going to be placed in his hands but he humors his student.

"No peeking!" Naruto insists.

"I won't." 

"Okay." Naruto puts something into Iruka's out stretched hands. Surprisingly, it feels dry and clean. "Alright, you can open your eyes now!"

Iruka opens his eyes and finds that he is holding a picture frame. It is a very nice one. It is made of solid wood that has been carefully carved and lacquered. Someone carved dolphins into the edges. Certainly not Naruto. These details were far too neat and precise for a six year old. The glass is very fine too. No bubbles distort it unlike his previous one.

"This is lovely. Thank you, Master Naruto."

The boy beams with pride. "Kakashi made it but it was all my idea! Tenzo found us some wood and I drew a picture of what it should look like. I wanted to carve it but Kakshi said I wasn't old enough to handle the knives."

Iruka listens to Naruto's happy chatter. Hatake's involvement is another surprise. The man is still cold to him despite the months that Iruka has been here. Though now that he ponders it, Hatake hasn't been quite as abrasive recently. Perhaps their relationship is improving as well. Either way, Iruka will have to thank him for his part of this gift.

The pair head towards Iruka's room so that the photograph can be immediately put into the new frame. Even Iruka has to smile at how well it fits. The moment is interrupted by a curse and someone, Iruka suspects Gemma, shouting Naruto's name. The boy looks sheepishly at Iruka. Iruka's lips twitch before he gives in.

"I want to see you at dinner." He tells him. Naruto gives him a hug before bolting for whatever hiding spot will allow him to escape Gemma's wrath.

Iruka goes looking for Hatake. He is in his second favorite spot in the mansion. A large armchair tucked into a corner of the library. He has his legs propped up on a stool, a book in hand, and a teacup on the table next to him. Hatake looks up once as Iruka enters the room before returning to his novel.

"Master Naruto gave me the picture frame. It is very nice. Thank you."

"Naruto told me what happened to the first one." Hatake says, taking his eye off the book. "Consider it a thank you and an apology."

"An apology for what?"

"For unfairly judging your character. My behavior was based on assumptions that you have proven incorrect and, in hindsight, were unfounded to begin with in your regard. I hoped would take the frame as a peace offering.” 

Honestly, part of Iruka wishes to hold a grudge. Hatake has been nothing but rude since he first arrived and that chafes at him. But the man does seem sincere. If Iruka is going to continue living here then it would be best to bury the hatchet. In the case that this is merely a fit of fancy for Hatake, well, he’ll discover why Iruka is very good at dealing with Naruto’s pranks. 

“I do and I apologize for my end of the tension.” Because Iruka can’t say he is exactly blameless in their frequent spats. 

“Apology accepted and very much appreciated.” 

"I don't suppose that this means you will stop provoking me?"

"Most certainly not." Hatake says cheekily. "Why, the whole staff would die of shock."

Iruka smiles ruefully at that. "Tenzo certainly would." The man is Hatake’s second favorite target to provoke. He’d never survive if he took Iruka’s spot as the first. 

“Then we are in agreement. I have to protect my poor gardener and his weak heart.” Hatake’s visible eye curves into a smile. Iruka snorts at the words. Hatake returns to his book. Iruka thinks about what he would like to do. It is still a long time until dinner and the sky has clouded up making the outside dreary. “You are welcome to pick a novel and join me.” 

Iruka isn’t sure. The library has always been Hatake’s domain. Iruka avoids it unless he requires one of the books in the collection for Naruto’s education. Despite their truce, he is not sure if it would be a good idea to spend too much time around the man. He internally debates his other options. Not one of them appeals to him. He supposes that if Hatake proves too annoying then he can relocate to his room. 

He scans the shelves. There are many to choose from but few he recognizes. Wishing for something familiar, Iruka picks out a Classic and takes a seat opposite Hatake. There is no iciness. No eye boring into him as they read. Hatake seems quite content to pass the time until dinner in enjoyable silence. Iruka is pleased by this improvement. Hopefully, it will continue.


	5. Chapter 5

Iruka watches completely transfixed as the hook tears a line in Kakashi’s pants from his waist down to his ankle. The prank is rather ingenious. Something that Iruka can appreciate since it is not being played on him. Almost as much as he can enjoy the sight of Kakashi trying to catch Naruto with one hand holding his pants up and hopping around buckets that Iruka is sure Naruto has filled with something unfortunate. 

Naruto escapes with a bit of luck. One of the dogs is startled by Naruto’s running and moves out of the doorway only to lie back down once the boy is pass. She refuses to budge for Kakashi and by the time he gets over her, Naruto is out of sight. 

“Bisuke, you traitor.” Kakashi says in absolute seriousness. Iruka laughs. “You and Iruka.” 

“It is not that bad.” He says, trying to stifle his laughter. “I sure it can be repaired.” 

“These are completely ruined.” Kakashi retorts. 

“None sense. Let me take a look at it.” 

Kakashi obliges and makes his way back to Iruka. The tutor kneels down to inspect the tear. It is not a neat one by any means. The fabric’s new edge is jagged and already frayed. Fortunately, Iruka has fixed worse. “I can sew this up. The marks will show but you’ll have your pants back by morning.” 

“It would be better if I got a new pair. The tailor in town is very good. He used to work in a big city before the foul air drove him out into the country.” 

It seems like wasting a perfectly good pair of pants to Iruka. “Really, it will be no trouble. I fix my clothes all the time.” 

“Then you should come with me. It is long past time you replaced that coat either way.” 

“My coat is fine.” 

“There are more stitches then threads in it and it will not hold up once autumn comes. It is colder here than what you are used to.” 

Iruka hesitates. Kakashi does have a point with that last bit. Even now, when it is only August, Iruka finds the wind capable of being bitterly cold. 

“If you want to fix them that much very well.” Kakashi unbuckles his pants. Iruka can only blink as they drop. Kakashi is wearing underwear but it doesn’t cover his long legs or hide the muscles running through them or stop Iruka from wondering what Kakashi would do if he leaned forward and ran tiny kisses along his thighs. The man in question is completely oblivious to his thoughts as he steps back and out of his pants. “Take them and sew them up if you want. You can have them as long as you come with me into town.” 

“Alright.” Iruka agrees without thinking about it. He is still stuck on the pale skin of Kakashi’s legs. It is only when he turns and leaves the room that Iruka comes to his senses. He grabs the torn garment and follows Kakashi. 

Iruka wonders how Kakashi thinks he will get to his room without being seen. Apparently, he isn’t intending to go unnoticed. 

 

“What happened to your pants?” Raido asks as they approach the main doors. 

“Iruka took them off of me.” Kakashi says without ceasing his stride. Iruka goes red as his eyes go wide and he looks at him. 

“That’s not what happened!” He insists. “Master Naruto ruined them. I was-“

“-was taking advantage of my unfortunate situation.” Kakashi interrupts in a fake mournful tone. “My chastity is ruined.” 

“You have the chastity of a feral cat!” Iruka snaps, chucking Kakashi’s pants at him. 

Kakashi dodges it. “Ruined. Utterly ruined.” 

Iruka makes an exceedingly rude gesture at Kakashi. At the precise moment, Genma comes around the corner, takes one look at the scene, and promptly turns right back around. Iruka becomes aware to how central this part of the mansion is and fumes even more. Kakashi disappears towards his room on the third floor. 

“Go to the tailor by yourself, you arrogant ass!” Iruka shouts. Predictably, he gets no reply. 

“Why would you be visiting a tailor with Sir Kakashi?” Raido asks after a beat. 

“He insisted that I get some new clothes.” Iruka explains. 

Raido gives his current outfit a look. It is not an approving look. “Sir Kakashi can be incorrect about many things but he is not exactly wrong in this situation. Your clothes don’t reflect well on this house.” He says bluntly. 

Iruka purses his lips together. He knows that what he has is not nearly as nice as the others but it what he has. He is paid well but it is not nearly enough to replace his entire wardrobe with something as fine as their uniforms. 

“Winter is going to be here shortly. It would be terrible if you died of frostbite because you held onto that coat.” 

“Sir Hatake made that point as well.” Iruka mutters. Raido shrugs. 

“Like I said, sometimes he does know what he is talking about.” 

“Thank you for the advice.” 

Iruka caves and meets Kakashi by the door. The man leaves him waiting for fifteen minutes though putting on a new pair of pants could have only taken five at maximum. Kakashi is clearly pleased at the sight of Iruka waiting for him though he says nothing. Most likely, because Iruka is glaring at him to remind him he is not happy about the stunt he just pulled. Kakashi walks like he is completely unbothered by this. 

The tailor shop is just as nice as Kakashi said it would be. The owner also knows Kakashi and immediately gets out a set of new pants for him that barely have to be taken in at all. Iruka is not so lucky. Kakashi insists that he gets fitted for a whole wardrobe. All of it is incredibly comfortable. Iruka didn’t realize how restrictive and thin his clothes were until he is wearing a shirt and trouser combination that fit him like a glove. 

“You should get the blue one.” Kakashi says.

“Isn’t the staff color deep green?” 

“For the maids and butlers. You are the tutor.” Kakashi points out. “Besides, blue looks better on you.” 

Iruka flushes. He is glad that the tailor is out of the room searching for a specific thread. “I would say it is more your color.” Those navy-blue pants he tried on before settling on black were certainly a fine look. 

“There you are quite wrong.” Kakashi gets to his feet and picks up a sapphire blue coat that Iruka had been trying on a moment ago. He hands it over to him. Iruka obliges him and puts it on. It feels perfect. The mirror confirms that it looks good on him too. Iruka is most definitely going to purchase it. “See? Much more your color.” 

Iruka sees a tag attached to the coat. He is able out make out the price and blanches. It costs more than this last three pairs of shoes combined. 

“I think I will only get the coat.” 

“Why? You need far more than that.” 

“Just the coat will be fine.” He can afford it if he only gets that. The rest…well Iruka is used to going without things he wants. The rest of his clothes haven’t fallen apart yet. 

“I assure you it won’t be.” Kakashi presses. “They fit you well. What is the issue?” 

Iruka says quietly, shame burning in his cheeks. “I can’t afford all of this.” 

“That won’t be a problem. I will be covering the cost.” 

“Sir Hatake, I don’t need charity.” 

Kakashi steps forward, speaking low but seriously. “Mr. Iruka, Duke Minato put me in charge of his household and one of the duties I was tasked with is making sure all of us are suitably dressed for our stations. The money for this will come out of the estate as did the purchases for Genma’s shirts and Gai’s pots. You are a part of this royal household. Wearing clothes like this is for the sake of the reputation of the house. This is not charity. This is a duty.” 

“You didn’t care what I wore earlier.” Iruka points out. 

“I didn’t think you would be with us long.” Kakashi admits. “I wagered with Tenzo that you would not stay a month before Naruto would drive you out.” 

“Did anyone think I would make it?” Iruka asks, not sure if he wants an answer. 

“Gai did. I’m sure Pakkun would have too if he could have bet.” 

Iruka is amused by the response despite himself. “I suppose you have rethought how long I can stand to be here?” 

Kakashi adjusts Iruka’s collar, fingers brushing along his neck. The tutor is suddenly very aware of how close they are. It would not take much effort to bridge the distance between their lips. “Mr. Iruka, I would like to think that you will be staying with us for a long time.” 

Iruka swallows. He sees Kakashi’s eye follow the movement with no small amount of interest. Their knees touch briefly as Iruka shifts his stance. Little sparks ignite where contact is made. Iruka is about to kiss him when a polite cough comes from behind them. The tailor is back. He is pointedly not looking at them. 

“Will this be all?” He asks. 

“Uh, yes. Thank you for you work.” Iruka says, taking a step back. Kakashi is clearly disappointed but doesn’t press. They pay for their items and head back home. There are no more near kisses. Iruka tries to hide his disappointment of that.


	6. Chapter 6

It is a beautiful night. Iruka is glad that he had decided to go into town. It will do him some good to get out of the mansion for a bit. Especially to be away from Kakashi. Since their relationship has gotten better, has become harder and harder to deny how attractive he is. Iruka thinks this not only about his looks but about his mind and heart as well. Kakashi who can be sweet and incredibly clever. Kakashi who Iruka finds himself alternating between finding enchanting and wanting to throttle him. 

Iruka tried to gain the courage to approach the man about a more serious relationship than some flirting and brief touches but at a key moment, Naruto had interrupted and Iruka had been too embarrassed to ask again. If he is being honest with himself, Iruka is mostly in town to forget about what happened earlier today. 

Iruka hasn’t been in this bar in a while. Tonight, however, he is in need of their atmosphere and adult companionship that doesn’t feel the need to needle him. Or think how dearly he would like to sleep with them. If he fails to find some, there is usually a good band tucked into the corner. It would be pleasant to have music fill this evening. Iruka’s right about the last bit. A band has taken to playing a jaunty tune. It has him tapping his foot in rhythm as he sits down. There isn’t much of a crowd but the night is young. 

“Iruka!” A voice calls out. Iruka recognizes the owner of Mizuki. A local and his most regular drinking partner. Iruka instantly abandons his seat and joins the man at a table. “I haven’t seen you for an age.” 

“It does feel like it.” 

“How is teaching the hellion?” 

“Master Naruto isn’t that bad.” Iruka says before remembering the prank with salt and lemons the boy had played with lunch earlier today and wincing. Mizuki sees the wince and orders drinks for both of them. 

They spend hours talking. Mizuki keeps ordering drinks and soon Iruka has had far more than he should have. He talks mostly about the mansion, Mizuki always managing to turn their conversation towards it if they get away. It is a pleasant time except for the sensation that someone is watching him. Iruka thinks it is a patron attempting to gain the courage to join them and so ignores it. He is in the middle of a rant about Naruto’s latest prank when Mizuki says something that stops him cold. 

“Too bad someone couldn’t just make the kid disappear.” 

“What do you mean?” Iruka sets down his glass that he was about to drink from. 

“The kid’s a demon, isn’t he? And the staff treat you like crap. You’re always going on about how you’re going to murder Hatake or poison the whole lot of them.” 

“No, it’s-it’s not-” 

“-it’s exactly that bad. Don’t pretend otherwise.” Mizuki cuts him off. “Just listen to me. I can help you solve all your problems. Get back at those ass hats and make a pretty penny in the process.” 

Mizuki tells him of a plan. One that requires Iruka’s assistance and needs to be down tonight. It is an evil plan. Iruka is rooted to the spot as he is given the details. The money that he is offering is more than Iruka makes in a year. He wants to shout no but when Mizuki places the purse in Iruka’s hands, he can sense the feeling on eyes on him triple. 

It is now a very hostile sensation. His drinking partner has helpers, he realizes. Iruka realizes that there is only one way he is walking out of here alive. He places the purse in his pocket and tells Mizuki he can count on him. He stands up, maybe a little too fast, it is hard to tell if the world is spinning or just his head, and quickly leaves the bar. Nobody tries to stop him. 

Iruka takes very measured steps as he tries to get back to the mansion without falling over. The alcohol and Mizuki’s offer are making it difficult. He can’t believe that someone really just tried to bribe him in order to kidnap Naruto. 

I need to tell someone. He thinks. 

“Are you alright Mr. Iruka?” Tenzo asks as he opens the gate for him. 

“Not really.” He admits. “Do you know where Sir Kakashi is?” 

Iruka knows for a fact that he would rip out his remaining eye before he would allow harm to come to the young marquees. He will know how to handle this.

“He was in the library the last I saw of him.” Tenzo says warily. “I know he can be aggravating but surely it would be best to wait until morning before speaking with him?”

“This can’t wait until morning.” Iruka heads off in the direction of the library. Tenzo locks the gate and follows him

Kakashi, predictably, is no longer in the library. Iruka tries what would have been his first choice of locations: the post directly outside of Naruto’s bedroom. He is there. Leaning against the wall adjacent to the door, sharpening a knife. He frowns at Iruka’s appearance. His one eye sending a questioning glance towards Tenzo.

“Sir Kakashi, I need to speak with you.”

“Unless my ears are deceiving me already are.” The words are teasing but it is a mark of how unsettled Iruka feels that he can’t bring himself to feel even minor irritation at it. 

“Out of Master Naruto’s hearing.” He corrects.

Kakashi gives him a more thorough once over and sheathes his knife.

“Tenzo, take over for me.” He orders before walking away. 

“Yes Sir.” Tenno says as Iruka goes to catch up with the man. 

Kakashi waves at Iruka to close the door once they reach his study. Iruka does so. Turning around he sees that Kakashi has taken the seat behind the desk.

“What is so important that you must speak to me about it at this hour?” 

Iruka draws a breath. “Someone offered me a thousand pounds to make sure the gate is unlocked at dawn and the window to Master Naruto’s room is open.”

Kakashi’s sole eye goes from intense to worried. “Who?”

“A man, Mizuki, I don’t know his last name.” Actually, now that Iruka is thinking about it, he knows very little about his drinking partner. 

“Did you take the money?”

“Well, yes.” Iruka admits. He fishes out the purse and puts it on the table. Honestly, he feels relief now that it isn’t weighing down his coat. “Here it is. Take it, please. I only took it because I didn’t think he would let me leave if I didn’t accept.”

Kakashi looks at the money then him back to the money before coming back to him. Whatever is going through his head is a mystery to Iruka.

“He is expecting you to follow through.” It isn’t a question.

“Yes.”

“What did he look like?”

Iruka gives a tough description of Mizuki. It is as good as his drunk mind will allow. Kakashi questions him about where the meeting happened, what exactly is the plan, did Mizuki appear to have accomplices, how did Mizuki meet Iruka, etc. he picks apart Iruka’s answer, searching for the smallest details that might tell him who Mizuki is working for. Iruka tries his best to answer. It gets easier as he begins to sober up. When Kakashi is done he summons Yugao. 

“Take Naruto and move him to my bed chambers.” He orders. “Wake the others but do so quietly.” 

“Yes Sir.”

“What are you planning?” Iruka asks as she disappears. 

“How good of an actor are you?” Kakashi asks instead of answering. 

“Um,” Iruka rubs the back of his neck. “Passable?” 

“That will do.” Kakashi stands up. “Open Naruto’s window and then head down to the kitchen and sober up. When dawn is approaching you will go to the main gate and unlock it. I have no doubt that the would-be kidnappers will appear immediately.”

“You don’t want to find Mizuki instead?” 

Kakashi shook his head. “I want the whole group not the pawn. They won’t show themselves unless they feel like everything is going according to their plan.”

Iruka can see his point. “So, I’ll be placing the bait.” 

“Can you handle it?”

Iruka thinks about it. It will be the most dangerous thing he has ever done but Naruto is in danger. “Yes, I can do it.”

“Then you have your orders.”


	7. Chapter 7

Iruka sits in the kitchen trying not to fidget. The window has been opened and now he awaits Kakashi’s que to open the gate. He still can’t believe that he is in the middle of a kidnapping attempt. It feels unreal. This is what he gets for getting mixed up with royalty.

“It is almost dawn.” Tenzo comes into the room silently. Iruka jumps at his sudden presence. The gardener is no longer wearing his usual uniform. Instead, he is dressed in something that is closer to a soldier’s uniform. “Sir Kakashi says it is time.”

“Yes, of course.” Iruka stands up, pushing himself away from the bread and water that he barely touched. He is sober regardless of the lack of food in his stomach.

Tenzo takes him to the main door where Kakashi is waiting for him. Tenzo disappears and Iruka can't see any of the other staff. He supposes that they are lying in wait elsewhere. Kakashi hands him the key to the gate. Iruka slips it into his front pocket. It feels only marginally less heavy than the bribe did.

"Are you ready?" Kakashi asks him.

"Does it matter?" Iruka responds with a grimace. Kakashi places a hand in his shoulder.

"I will be out there so will Tenzo and Gai. I fought by their side in the war. They are very good. As soon as they are within the grounds we will take care of them." Kakashi promises. Iruka notes that he doesn't promise Iruka will be safe which is something he appreciates. To do so would be an empty promise and Iruka doesn't need those right now. The hand reluctantly leaves his shoulder. "Just...be careful."

"I will."

"Then everything is set." 

Iruka nods and heads outside. There is a little bit of light from the moon but otherwise darkness still has a hold on the world. The walk from the mansion to the gate is far more forbidding than it has been before. Sweat gathers in his palms as he makes his way. Iruka resolutely does not glance about for Gai or Tenzo. It would look suspicious if he did and he trusts Kakashi. They are there. He fumbles with the key when he unlocks the gate. Fortunately, his shaking fingers don't impede the gate from swinging open once it has been unlocked. 

Iruka hesitates at it. He should go back to the mansion but he doesn't see anyone around. Had Mizuki merely been testing him?

He had not been. While Iruka dithered, five forms came out of the shadows. Mizuki is in front. The four others are not people Iruka knows. Three men and one woman. He thinks he recognizes the largest from the bar. In the moonlight it is hard to tell. All of them look to be a few years younger than himself. Mizuki is all smiles like he is not about to kidnap a child.

"I told you he would come through." He brags.

"Shut the fuck up." The red haired woman says. "You can brag when the job is done."

“As long as this one doesn’t fail us like the others.” A man with a lump on his back says. Iruka wants to ask what he means by that but swallows the question. 

“I did what you asked.” 

“And you’ll be paid for it.” Mizuki tells him. “Just as soon as we are inside.” 

Worry gnaws at Iruka’s insides. “That wasn’t part of the plan.” 

“Plan has changed dipshit.” The woman tells him. “Lead the way before you get a knife in the gut instead of money.” 

There really isn’t much of a choice. Iruka turns his back to them, despite how wrong it feels, and leads them up the path. There is no sign of Kakashi or the others. Iruka isn’t sure how his presence has changed their strategy. He hopes it doesn’t change much. Just like he hopes that guiding the kidnappers into the main entrance will make the ambush easy. 

It almost, almost works, but before the door is half way closed one of the men senses something is wrong and yells: “It’s a trap!” 

Mizuki turns on Iruka. “You!” He snarls. He doesn’t get out the rest as Iruka throws a punch that collides directly with his mouth. 

Mizuki falls down and hooks one of his feet behind Iruka’s as he does so. Iruka follows him to the ground just as Kakashi, Gai, Raido, and Yugao appear out of nowhere. Iruka and Mizuki wrestle each other across the entrance way. Iruka gets the upper hand and another good punch in. Mizuki flips them over and tries to choke him but Genma grabs Mizuki. The butler is half-way to pulling him off Iruka when Mizuki pulls out a knife and stabs the man in the leg. 

Genma curses and drops him. Iruka goes for the knife, head-butting Mizuki in the process. The scum goes down and doesn’t get back up. The sense of victory is a short one. 

 

 

There is a scream that could only have come from Naruto. Kakashi swears and Iruka knows too that this first group had been a distraction. The rest of the staff is pinned down in the hall but Iruka has a clear shot at the stairs. He dashes up them. A knife goes flying past his ear but he ignores it.

Iruka slams open the door to Kakashi's room. Naruto is backed into a corner. Kakashi's pack of dogs between him and a white haired intruder. There is a sword in the man's hand. Several of the dogs are bloody. The biggest one, Bull, is lying on the ground whiny in pain. Iruka tackles the man only to be flipped onto his back.

He sees a flash of steel and rolls away just in time to miss being bisected. The roll is in the right direction. When he is back on his feet, the white-haired boy is in front of him and Naruto behind him. 

“So much trash.” He notes in a bored tone. Red rimmed eyes look at Iruka and the tutor knows that this man will not think twice about killing any of them. Iruka gets a better grip on the knife he took from Mizuki and charges again. 

This is a mistake. The murderer is faster than lightning and twice as good. Iruka is easily disarmed. The only reason he isn’t immediately decapitated is because the least injured dogs have sunken their teeth into his legs. The man cuts at them, twisting so that he can slap Bisuke out of the air as she lunges at him. 

“Leave them alone!” Naruto shouts. The boy hefts a lamp and throws it. It collides but doesn’t stop the man. He succeeds in getting Pakkun and Akino off of him and stalks towards Iruka’s student. His blade held with perfect precision. There is only a second to act. Iruka leaps forward. 

He gets in front of Naruto just in time. The blade pierces his skin, goes through his muscles, and almost out the other side. It hurts. It hurts more than Iruka could possibly have imaged but Naruto is unharmed. He is shaking before him but the only blood on him is Iruka’s. 

“Mr. Iruka!” Naruto screams out. 

Kakashi came sailing through the window feet first. They struck the killer right in the side. The man let out a pained grunt and fell to the floor. He had not taken the blade with him. Iruka sinks to his knees. He is not sure what is going on behind him but there is a loud snap and no more sounds of fighting. 

"Mr. Iruka!" Naruto calls out in panic. He doesn’t seem to be concerned about the fighting anymore so Kakashi must have won. 

"It is going to be alright." Iruka promises though it certainly doesn't feel that way. He feels hands, Kakashi's, lay him on his front and cut the back of his shirt off.

"The good news is that this missed your spine." Kakashi tells him. 

"Bad news?" Iruka croaks out. It hurts so much to talk. He can only get out bits of what he wants to say.

"It is deep. It is beyond my skills to fix this. I'll need to get a doctor. Don't move. Do not remove the blade. Do not let him go to sleep." Kakashi orders Naruto.

"Attackers?" Iruka asks. Surely, it is too dangerous for Kakashi to leave with them still loose.

"They have already been taken care of. Tenzo and Gai are locking the survivors in the cellar as we speak."

"Good."

“I will be back shortly.” Kakashi promises. “Do _not_ go to sleep.” 

Iruka can hear him race away. Naruto insists that Iruka will be alright. He starts talking a mile a minute. Iruka tries to respond but that becomes more and more difficult. Eventually, it is all he can do to keep his eyes open. Naruto takes to poking him hard to keep him awake. 

A doctor comes, or maybe it is one of the servants with medical experience, either way Iruka is asked questions he can barely answer and fed something that tastes nasty. Somewhere between swallowing and attempting to ask what that is, he closes his eyes and they don’t open again.


	8. Chapter 8

The first thing that Iruka is aware of is that he is lying down on his front. The second thing is that his back is one massive ache. He groans and lifts his head. Sunlight hits his eyes until a shape moves in front of it. It is Kakashi. He kneels down next to the bed. 

“You have been out for five days.” He tells him. The words pre-empting all of his questions. “The doctor says that you will be able to walk and run as long as you take time to heal.”

That is…that is excellent news. Despite Kakashi’s saying that the sword had missed Iruka’s spine, he had still thought the blow might have crippled him. 

“The kidnappers?” He croaks out. 

“Taken into police custody. Naruto is fine. He spends most of his time here. I sent him away so he could get something to eat.”

“What of your dogs?” 

“They are in the same condition as you. They will live but they need to heal.” 

“Good. That’s good.” 

“You did well.” Kakashi tells him after a pause. 

“Thank you.” Iruka is not sure what else there is to say. “That was a very good plan you came up with.”

“This is not the first time someone has gone after Naruto.”

Iruka hesitates a moment. The comment one of the kidnappers made fresh in his mind. “Is that why the Duke has had difficulty keeping a tutor for Master Naruto?”

“Yes.” Kakashi admits. “The first one that was hired tried to steal him himself and the ones after that were either spies or unable to handle the boy. We had given up hoping to find a suitable tutor until Count Sarutobi recommended you.”

“So many attempts for such a young boy?”

“For the Duke’s son it isn’t that shocking especially after this past year.”

“What are you speaking of?” Iruka asks curiously. Kakashi pauses before continuing. 

“It is a tightly kept secret but I suppose you should know. The Queen had a miscarriage the last year. It hurt her badly. She won’t be able to have any more children.”

“Her poor majesty.” Iruka frowns. “Why should that matter? She has a healthy Granddaughter and the King’s brother is still alive.”

“Princess Tsunade is refusing to remarry since the death of her husband and the King’s brother is incapable of having children. Queen Mito’s most recent pregnancy was the last chance they had at conceiving an heir.”

Iruka does a mental check on what he knows about the Royal Family bloodlines.

“That means the Duke and Duchess are really the next in line for the throne.”

“It is unlikely that they will sit on it.” Kakashi says. “Princess Tsunade is strong and healthy. She will reign for a long time. After she passes, Minato and Kushina most likely will not be that far behind. They aren’t that much younger than her.”

“So, Master Naruto will be king.” It is a mindboggling thought that the young boy who painted his hair yellow and ran through mud without a care in the world would one day be leading the whole country.

“Yes.”

“And there are people that don’t want that which is why Master Naruto is being raised here so far away from anything.”

“Almost.” Kakshi might be pleased that Iruka has put it together or just happy he doesn’t have to explain that bit. “The fact that there are people that want Naruto dead isn’t surprising, it is how good they were at getting to him. The one who has been orchestrating these attempts has not only deep pockets but a vast array of connections within the kingdom. Duke Minato and Duchess Kushina have been working all year to get to the source of our problems. Now that we have these men we have proof of who has been targeting the next king. “

“They don’t seem like the kind of men that will give up their employer.” Iruka points out. Kakashi dismisses that with a wave of his hand. 

“They don’t need to speak. It is well known who they work for and he has been an enemy of the Uzumakis for years.” 

“Then the matter is settled.” 

“Yes, Count Orochimaru will pay for his crimes. Minato sent me a letter that arrived while you slept. He has already convinced the King to arrest the man.” 

"So, Master Naruto will be leaving to join his parents soon then?"

"And you will go with him to the capital." There is a hint of a question in those words.

"I imagine so." Iruka decides to be honest. "I have enjoyed teaching him and I would like to continue if the Duke and Duchess let."

"I can't imagine a world where they wouldn't. Kushina is very eager to meet you."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Naruto and her share much in common when it comes to personality."

"Both then." Iruka jokes. Kakashi laughs a little at it. "Will you be joining us?"

Kakashi shakes his head. Iruka feels his stomach drop. "I planned to rejoin the army once this was over."

"Well....that is a noble pursuit." Iruka says. He is failing miserably to hide how he had hoped they would continue to work in the same household. 

"I do not usually live here. This is my father’s house and…it has ghosts that are best left undisturbed. Before Minato asked me to protect his son, I spent most of the year afield." Kakashi explains. 

"I am sure you are an excellent commander." Iruka says diplomatically. Kakashi lets the compliment slide without a word. “I’m also sure that the Duke and Duchess wouldn’t mind if you continued as part of their household.” 

“I can manage a small group but the number of servants at their home in the capital is beyond my capability.” 

“You would make a fine head of guards.” Iruka argues. “Certainly, it is too soon to put Master Naruto’s safety into the care of someone who has not protected him against Count Orochimaru.” 

Kakashi tilts his head to concede the point. “It is Minato and Kushina’s decision in the end.” 

“But your own opinion would mean a great deal.” 

“And what is your opinion Mr. Iruka? Where should I go?” Kakashi is fishing but Iruka, for once, does not care. 

“I would like you to stay with us.” _Stay with me_. He thinks. “I would miss you terribly. So, would Master Naruto.” 

“I suppose I could stay for Naruto’s sake.” Kakashi hums. Iruka wants to reach over and shake some sense into him but he is too far away. To his surprise, Kakashi moves closer despite Iruka’s obvious frustration direct at him. “I would rather stay for yours though if you would have me.” 

Iruka pauses. He is not sure he has heard that right but he must have. Iruka smiles back at the man. “I would like to have you a great deal.” 

Kakashi gives him a smile. Not one of his little one-eyed smiles but one full of teeth that goes across his whole face. It is a wonderful sight. 

"Is this not where we profess our undying love to each other?" Kakashi teases. “If nearly dying for your lord and being saved by a knight isn’t enough, I am not sure what I will do. Perhaps serenade you on a moonlit night. 

"You have been reading far too many novels." He replies with a huff that is half laughter. 

"Only a fool says one can read too many books."

“Then I guess you fell for a fool.” 

Kakashi leans in and kisses him. The action is sweet, full of promise, and far too brief. When Kakashi pulls away, he places his hand against Iruka’s cheek. Iruka can’t help but lean into the touch. 

“It is a burden I am willing to carry.”


End file.
